Extra Multidimensional Being
by Fleetwood Bounty
Summary: Free at last, well at least for now. Athamay has escaped the grasps of the evil witch and now hunts down her fathers, her very unaware she exists, total different universe fathers. (This will be updated as the story progresses, i'm just going with the flow in my mind and have no idea where the story will take me.) Ofcourse we all know I don't own Supernatural or the Characters.
1. Chapter 1

June 23rd (Dairy entry)

I guess the boys had a great time on Thursday, seeing that the blond bar maiden is still gushing about Dad Dean Dad's? I still can't get the awkwardness of saying it out of my mouth. Like oh hey, yeah, so Dean and Castiel are my fathers, yes both, it's a long story involving some witch an Amazonian warrior princess, a messed up spell and a total different world but Hey guys!

"Urgh" moaned Athamay as she placed her pen down on the bar, wrapping her hands into her hair. She had been tracking the Winchester/Novak guys for a few weeks now, being careful to remain one step behind them as to not raise any alarms that they are being followed. Her mind slipped into a subconscious stream.

An image of her father's running by her eyes, so vivid as if she were right there in the moment.

This was the day she was created through the grand witch Lovatar or Louhi as Athamay called her. Louhi was the blind daughter of the God of Death. She was born in the years when the Gods where allowed to roam the earth and mate with humans once a year. Louhi gained her spectacular powers by consuming the Demi - Gods, her brothers and sisters. She created her 6 daughters out of her unworldly power, each being dieses which taunted the earth she despised. It wasn't until Sterility, her third daughter, was caught and used as a weapon for Zuse's own benefits to put an end to Gods and humans creating children. This weakened Louhi and sent her into the hidden corners of a darkened dimension. There she waited, watching, planning her ultimate revenge against humanity.

In a parallel universe she captured the Knight of Hell, Dean Whinchester; the most twisted, sadistic demon you would ever meet. Louhi transformed herself into a beautiful woman and easily caught the eye of the beautifully twisted demon. She was wise enough to know that the demon would not be easily captured so she used his weakness to her advantage. Louhi knew he craved power, so she told him she could make him the king of the underworld (purgatory and hell), all he had to do was drink this potion of angelic grace and essence of Hyde's and he would be more powerful than the King of hell himself, Lucifer. The Demon of course skeptical and wanted to know what Louhi would get in return. Louhi simply stated that she would like to rule as Queen and have an army of her own to kill those who have wronged her. Not thinking more about it, the Demon down the poison and fell into a fitful sleep only to be awakened when the witch herself deemed fit.

Then she captured Castiel, the glowing entity of loyalty and power. Not the easiest tasks she has ever had. Louhi knew that the angel would not be easily fooled nor persuaded by looks and charm; however she found his weakness in humanity. You see just as mighty and powerful the Angel was he was also curious. He wanted to understand why humans were the way they were and what caused them to behave as "mud monkeys" as some of the other angels would call them. Louhi found it tricky at times to keep her hatred for humanity casted aside as she pretended to be able to be a human who could communicate with angels; an old wise woman so to speak. She would tell him stories and engage in his curiosity. Louhi told Castiel that she knew of a secrete place where the old and wise would meet and share their wisdom amongst each other. Castiel wanted to go of course curiosity getting the better of him, thinking he would find the answered he searched for, but alas it was a trap and he was put to sleep by the witch.

Her third prisoner was Athamay's mother, Aroura, the princess of the Amazionian woman; the easiest to capture out of the three. Aroura ran away from her responsibilities as Princess to the Amazonian woman, a teenager with a rebellious cause. Louhi pretended to have the same fate from a tribe in Africa and soon the two became friends. Aroura trusted Louhi and thus was her downfall. Captured and put to sleep by the witch.

Louhi's plan came together well, and she soon created Athamay.

The essence of Castiel and Dean where placed inside of Aroura through a creation spell conjured by Louhi. If Aroura had to be a mere human her body would have instantly combusted with the power that was placed within her. Aroura endured immense pain for three agonizing days before Athamay was born, consuming her fathers and mother to be whole.

Athamay was taught how to fight and defend Louhi, learning the art of ancient witch craft to be able to controller her mixture of demonic and angelic power. The strength from her mother made her grow into a strong young woman. Fighting and controlling any enemy Louhi had commanded her to. She was skilled in many languages, her favorite being the demon language Lilim.

"Miss" the blond bar lady was in front of her again, ripping her from her thoughts. "Sorry, I was in my own world so to say" Athamay smiled apologetically. "No problem, just wanna know if you'd like a refill, you know bars are usually like therapy sessions if you needa talk" the blond was leaning against the table rather flirtatiously cocking her head to the side with a smirk as she spoke to Athamay.

"You know what, I'm alright thank you, here's what I owe and please, keep the change." Quick to her feet Athamay grabbed her dairy; shoved it into her bag and left. "Awkward" she said to herself out loud with laugh as she stepped out into the night and transported to her favorite place on earth, Greenland. She would come here often just to watch the Northern Lights, feeling as though this was her mother's love touching the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas!" Dean raced around the table just in time to catch Castiel before he hit the ground. "Dammit, what the hell is going on with you man, this is the third time this week." he stressed as he helped Castiel sit in one of the chairs at the map table in the bunkers main foyer.

"I am not certain of what is happening Dean." Castile gravelly voice sounded weak as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, slightly out of breath. "What happened?" Sam said suddenly appearing from the bunkers kitchen. "Hell if I know man, Cas just keeps passing out the whole damn time" Dean sighed after taking a heavy swig of his beer placing his legs back up onto the table, one ankle over the other, watching Castiel with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Castiel straighten out his jacket and ran a heavy hand across his forehead as if to wipe the perspiration that has not yet appeared. "I've been seeing these involuntary flashing images, visions as you call them" he stated with a hand gesture towards Sam and Dean.

"You've been having visions the entire week and you only say something now? Seriously Cas!" Dean's tone taking a slightly higher pitch, bothered by the fact that Castiel had been keeping it from them for this long, two or three days is fine but a god-damn week! Dean played with his bottom lip slightly between his teeth, he started to worry.

_I'm worried about Cas?_ Dean thought to himself, sure he worried about the guy from time to time especially when Heaven's duties came knocking on their door ordering Cas to make an appearance but this was different. Memories of the last few moments in purgatory flashed involuntary through his mind. Searching for the Angel through the monster infested otherworld, killing so many twisted souls just to find Castiel. When he finally found him and Dean got to the portal home, the Angel let go off his hand and pushed Dean through sealing himself in Purgatory believing it to be his punishment for betraying the orders of God. Dean blamed himself for weeks until finally Castiel released himself from his own personal hell.

"What are you seeing Castiel?" asked Sam sitting down by the table cutting Deans sudden mind babble to silence.

"I see a young female, her eyes are not the same colour, however the left is blue and the right is green..." Castiel said green with a realization as he stared into Deans eyes; he went silent cocking his head to the side with a brow raised as he stared deep into Dean's eyes. "Whoa man look," Dean began to say, raising his hands as to show no harm "I don't know what kinda kinky dreams you've been having but it aint happening." Dean gave Sam a Shut up look as he saw Sam try to suppress his smirk.

"I do not have any kinky dreams Dean, your eyes; they are the same colour as the right eye of the female in my vision. What is kinky?" Castiel asked phrasing the question to Sam. "Well...it's...uhm...when...uhmm" Sam started to answer with the expression of moose stuck in headlights on his face. "Forget about that; let's get back to this vision thingy your having about the two eyed chick." Dean said saving Sam from the current awkward situation he was in.

"Dean, I am sure every human female has two eyes, with the exception of a birth defect that is." "That's not what I meant!" Dean cut Castiel off before he could continue his human birth defects lecture. "Do you see anything else or is it just her?" Sam was intrigued now by the fact that the Angel of the Lord was having visions. "No, I do not see anything else but I do..." Castiel paused trying to make sense of what he saw. "I feel strange." Castiel stated while his eyebrows where in a deep bobbing frown. "Shit Sammy get a bucket!" Dean shouted as Sam started to dart out of the desk area towards the kitchen. "No, that is not what I was implying" Castiel stopped Sam before he could leave. "In these visions, I feel a sort of familiarity; I'm not certain how to express what I am feeling." Castiel said as his eyebrows pressed so hard together trying to comprehend what was happening.

Sam had a sudden thought, got up to a draw behind him pulling out a small mirror. "Does the blue eye look like yours?" handing the mirror to Castiel. He raised the mirror slowly, seeing his own eyes as if it were the first time he really looked into them. A very solemn "yes" was all Castiel could manage to say. "Okay, so...uhm... I've been having these weird dreams; I thought it was just a dream at first but now with Cas's visions. Basically it's this girl lying on my bed here in the bunker, she's asleep but you" Sam gestured towards Castiel "And Dean are sitting on the bed on either side of her. Then it gets weird because I keep being brought to all the bars and pit stops we've made these past few weeks and then back to her sleeping." Sam ended his dream story with a shrug of his shoulders not really sure what to make out of it. "Do you think it's connected?" Dean asked now with a curiosity for the sudden subject connection between his angel and brother. His, wait what..."I'm not sure, I haven't seen her eyes" Sam said cutting Dean's internal babble short once again.

"Well great, let's hope it's not something that tries to destroy the world again." Dean announced taking another sip of his beer. "Oh" Castiel suddenly said with a realization "It's her power I was feeling; it's strange, I can't place it, but it is as immense as Jacks."

"Son of a bitch, Can we not catch a God damn break!" Dean got up, hands waving around in the air. "Where you going?" ask Sam turning around in his seat towards Dean who was making his way towards the bunkers exit. "To get something harder than beer!" Dean shouted as he got to the bunkers top step.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pompeii, a rather depressing place to come to think. _Athamay thought huffing out a laugh to her-self. She would find herself sitting amongst the lingering souls watching them aimlessly float by, gazing between worlds of the living and the dead.

Comfort or a familiar presence of home is what this place provided her as where she was trained more so than raised was surrounded by destruction and gloom, the black sand beaches and lava like seas, creatures who lurked about in the shadows and the ever presence of death and despair. Pompeii in its time of tragedy, as she viewed the event unfold before her; was a reminder of home. The only one she knew, but soon realized not the one she craved for.

This thought, this consistent thought is the reason she escaped Louhi. Escape is a term used loosely as Athamay was no prisoner in her own world; in fact she was feared amongst the weak and worshiped as a symbol of power by many. Louhi provided vast amounts of objects, schooling, training and luxury to an extent, but she never, not once provided love. Athamay was her weapon, her favourite yes, but none the less a weapon.

This is why Athamay left.

From the beginning of her existence Athamay remembered her dreams each time she would lay and rest the images flashing by her mind's eye. Soon she realized that these images of places and things she has never seen where influences of her mothers and fathers lives. Athamay kept this a secret from Louhi because she knew the witch would take them away as she did with anything or anyone that would bring Athamay joy.

That thought alone is the only reason she has been watching the lives of the Winchesters and Novaks. Never making contact no matter how badly she wants to. If Louhi knew she found them she would surly kill them all.

"One day, Athamay, I will purge this cosmos of that tiny little insignificant rock called earth, for all will know who I am, and you oh little one will be my veracious weapon and kill each and every one I deem unworthy of existence" Louhis cruel words ran through Athamays mind as though the twisted witch herself were whispering it into her ear, sitting beside her on a rock watching the dead.

A shiver ran down her spine as Athamay got up and thought of a new location, one she has always been drawn to. Egypt, the Great Pyramids of Giza and the Karnak Temple.

There she sat and admire the accident temples with their carved walls of stories. She knew each one as she viewed them through history.

She decided to go back to Kansa where the boys where, she sensed an unnatural being amongst her. Athamay turned around and started searching for whom or whatever the power source may be, aking a quick turn amongst the temple columns, colliding with the man before her, ooff.

"My apologies, Mevrou" the tall man's hands were on either side of her shoulders, stabilizing her so that she didn't fall over from knocking into him. Mevrou that's Lady in Lilim, he must be a demon. Athamay thought to herself as she lifted her head to look into the eyes of the demon man before her.

Eyebrows raised, "Wow, you're beautiful" left her mouth before she could stop herself. Recovering quick she played it off like she meant to say it, she tilted her head to the right, angling her head up, arching an eyebrow. If it's one thing she prided herself on it was confidence. The Demon looked stunned by her comment or was it her eyes, she would never know but the look on his face was turning into curiosity the longer he looked at her. "What's your name Demon?" She asked.

Mentally shaking himself for acting stupidly in front of such an attractive and obviously powerful woman he offered his name "My name is Aries, and you are?" he question with a raised brow and smirk arms folding over his chest.

"Athamay, now see I know I find you appealing to look at and I know you find me attractive too." She started to move around the demon Aries as if he were her pray, one arm crossed under her breast resting the other elbow on top of her hand, fingers drumming against her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. "We should skip formalities and you should allow me to use you to quench my thirst." Athamay suggested with a sweep of her hand. For Athamay there were no relationships only casual sexual encounters with beautiful strangers from different sex, specie and other world locations. She refused to have anyone that could be used against her; her list of enemies was not one easily competed with.

"Athamay? Your name travels far Mevrou, my people know of your name and some worship you like a God. Why have you come to this earth when there is so much more for you to see? Yet here you are in the temple of Karnak, admiring the local beauty." Aries was smiling cockily down at her now, a playful glimmer in his eyes.

"You avoided my proposal with a question, shall I take it you do not accept the offer Aries, of hou jy om eerst spielitjies te spiel?" _(Do you like to play games first?)_ She questioned him in Lilim.

Silenced by the power behind her words, Aries studied Athamay's eyes, searching for something there. Was she as cold and empty as rumours have shared, was there really no love in the two colours of her eyes. Knowing he shouldn't allow himself to succumb to the influence of the extra multidimensional being but he could not resist the charm of her confidence, and so he found himself bowing his head and saying " Do with me what you will for I am yours to command, Koningin ." (Queen)

"Lovely" Athamay stated simply with a smile. "Follow me and I shall make you howl my name to the moon beautiful demon."


	4. Chapter 4

Grumbling to himself as he made his way out of the bunker and to his baby.

The beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala stood just outside of the bunker calling to Dean like a Syrian.

He would often drive around doing nothing but feeling the acceleration pedal beneath his feet, windows down, blaring one of his tapes filled with 70's/80's rock music.

Right now he had his mind set on driving to the liquor store not too far from the secretly located bunker they call home.

A bottle of whiskey sounding more appealing than a case of beers that lay deserted in the bunker's fridge.

If it's one thing Baby could do was help shift through the thoughts that flooded Dean's mind.

This right here, cruising down the road in his beloved Impala was the only physical object that held all his sorrows and secret's.

Dean never really saw it as talking to himself, Baby was a part of him. Hell even apart of Sam as it was the only place they had to call home for a long time.

No matter what he shared or how deep he got into the "feelings" discussion, he knew it would be alright because Baby wasn't like people.

She would never leave him, not like the people that always did.

If Baby could talk, she would surely be able to make a grown man cry or blush with what she has witness and heard through the driver's mouth.

This car, this beautiful piece of machinery was Dean's pride and joy.

The song "You shock me all night long" by AC/DC coming to an end as he made a right turn off the main road and into the parking lot, taking a spot available right in front of the liquor store.

The liquor store was rather small but they provided surprisingly good quality alcohol. Dean made his way into the liquor store, a bell above the door signalling to the owner his arrival.

Bee-lining for the whiskey isle, this was his home store of course he knew where the good stuff was located. Dean scanned the shelves for his trusted brand.

"Ah there you are, come to daddy." He sighed out with a grin on his face as he pulled the beautiful golden brown bottle off the shelves.

When the bottle came down, what he saw behind it made him stop dead in his tracks. There stood a young woman with a bottle of Rum in her hands in the isle adjacent to his.

Sensing someone staring at her Athamay looked up and stared straight into the eyes of her father. Frozen and wide eyed, completely silent Dean and Athamay just stood there.

Realising this was a big ass NO NO, Athamay approached the shelve in front of her where Dean stood peering from behind, placed the bottle back onto the spot she took it off blocking Deans view of her.

Snapping back to reality Dean made his way quickly around the shelves to the side were the young girl stood, but she was gone. He quickly made his way around searching for her, looking down each isle as he made his way through the liquor store.

"Dammit!" Dean wiped his mouth agitated that he lost her. Looking at his surroundings in the store, his eyes landed on a camera on the far right corner of the room.

He knew what he saw; he knew it was her; the girl Castiel and Sam spoke about seeing in their visions and dreams. He made his way to the clerk at the front counter deciding that the best way to know for sure would be a video image. As he opened his mouth to ask the clerk if he could have a look at the video image a loud rev of an engine could be heard snapping his head to the left to look at the parking lot he saw a Black Ford 1967 Shelby GT500 make a hasty exit out of the parking lot, tail swerving as it skidded onto the main road and speeded away. He quickly made his way out of the store and ran towards the main road, watching as the car drove away. There would be no way he could catch up to her; there were too many possible routes she could take. Deciding to do one of the things he did best, Dean opened the passenger door of baby, leaning in to pull his FBI badge out of the glove compartment. He made his way back inside and headed straight to the shops clerk.

"Excuse me," Dean glanced down at the guy's name tag "Rob, FBI Agent Lynyard" Dean flashed his very real looking, fake badge to Rob. The shop clerk eyed the badge and immediately stood up straighter "What can I do for you sir." a look of concentration decorating his facial features.

"I'm following an investigation and believe that the female that was just on your premises is a person of interest in this particular case, I'm actually off duty at the moment but I would like to have a look at your video cameras to be certain it was her before I report it in to headquarters."

Rob's eyes grew larger as Dean's comment sank into his brain "Woah is she a bad guy?"

"That's classified information, now if you could just point me in the direction of your security monitors that would be great." Dean used his more authority in his voice on the shop clerk, he really wanted to know if it was the same girl, and if it was it means she is close by and Sam could hack into some security cameras around town and then hopefully if any trail picks up they could figure out what she is before or hell breaks loose. Dean seriously hoped this wasn't another apocalyptic case, could you blame him. He wanted something normal for a change, well that's if you classify a Gin as normal I mean how else would she be in Sam's dreams? Oh wait, Cas said her power levels felt the same as Jacks. God Dammit!

"Uhm… officer?" Rob waved his hand in front of Dean's face to pull his attention back to earth.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts he couldn't deal with until he had his answer "Sorry I was running through the notes I have on file" Dean stated tapping his index finger against his temple.

"Yeah, okay. Well the door at the back of the store to your right will lead you into the store room. The security monitors is the first door on your left once you're inside." Rob motioned with his hand towards the door at the back of the room.

"Thank you. I shouldn't be too long." Dean nodded his head to the clerk and started making his way to the door the clerk said would lead to his answers.

"Right, let see" Dean sat down in the old worn-out leather chair that was placed in front of a desk that had the monitor's on top. He started rewinding through the Camera that was positioned in isle 3, the isle she was in when he saw her. About two minutes into his search he found what he was looking for. There she was, lose brown hair, about 5'3 (1.64m), athletically built, dressed in a black skinny jeans, boots and a shirt that had the AC/DC logo on in white at the back.

"At least she has taste in music" Dean grumbled aloud to himself with a shrug of his shoulders. The monitors were now playing the incident of them seeing each other. He watched as she placed the bottle back on top of the shelve, took a step back and disappeared. "What the..." Dean's eyebrows crunched together as he now saw that the isle she was standing in empty. His thoughts immediately jumped to the car leaving the parking lot. He searched the monitors to find the one that was angled towards the lot and started to rewind the image quickly and there it was the girl, the car and a number plate. "Gotcha!" Dean quickly took the tape of isle 3 and the parking lot out of the recording monitor and shoved it into his jacket, the monitors now showing the shop in its current state.

Making a quick exit he thanked the clerk, got into his car and made his way to the bunker. He had to show the video to Sam and Castiel ASAP. Hopefully they could get a lead on this mystery girl.

Dean pulled up to the bunker, exiting the car quickly. He made his way inside "SAM! CAS!" He shouted practically running down the stairs.

"Dean, why are you shouting?" Castiel asked him with his usual mono tone voice and stoic expression. "Where is the harder alcohol you ventured for?" Cas did that stupidly adorable head title of his.

"The what?" Confused by what the angel meant Dean looked down to his hands only realising now with the help of the Angel's question that he never actually bought the "Something Harder" he went out for.

"Son of a bitch" he sighed with a face palm


End file.
